I HateLove You
by KyaChann
Summary: You hate your commander, you really do! Very well then, he hates you back. So, why did he help you above all people? And what does the White Girl mean with 'love problems? This is just so confuse! Better go eat some Donut! Elliot x OC oneshot.


**Warning: **Before you read, this is a pirate story. Meaning, what you'll be reading here is completely different from what you usually read, or watch in Pandora Hearts. There are no Chains or Magic here.

* * *

><p>It only takes two words to describe the worst of your nightmares: THUNDER and STORM! And hey, if aren't you lucky! Why? Well, because outside was a really nice and stormy day.<p>

"Why? Why had to be such a stormy day?" You whimpered, shivering in fear. You couldn't move, you were too afraid of the thunders, so the best you managed to do was stay stone still, shivering in a corner, quietly waiting for the storm to end.

Another thunder crashed. This time, a really loud one, what made you close your eyes, even using your hands to cover them, like the feeling of having your eyes closed alone, wasn't enough.

"You know, if you actually stay here listening the thunders, it will be way scarier than really is don't you?" A sigh could be heard. "You're such an idiot sometimes."

You attentively, heard someone saying. After that, you could feel someone's hands placed on your ears. Slowly, you opened your eyes to just to see your commander.

Why in all people on this ship, had to be him covering your ears! Wait a second... Just why was he doing this? Many possibilities were running your mind, trying to find the reason of such behavior, from your commander. Seriously, he? Above all people? Covering your ears? That was new.

A light came.

You shivered a little, waiting for the 'BOOM' of the thunder, but strangely enough, it never came. Immediately, you realized, he was actually helping you. But, why? Why would Elliot Nightray, your dick of commander, above all the people in this ship help you? He wasn't the kind of person who just helped other people for the sake of it. In fact, he hated having to help the others, so _why_ was he doing this? And the most important question of all: _why you_? _Why_ helping just _you_?

"The storm's over, can you just calm down?" He said, after removing his hands from your ears.

"…Hum, why did you help me? I won't give you any of my donuts! If that's your, selfish," Cough! "-reason for helping me." You really DO love donuts, and your bastard of a commander IS a total dick, so he should have a reason, to help you. Obviously he had!

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR DONUTS, IDIOT!" He smacked your head, really hard, making you cover it with your hands, to somehow ease the pain. Bastard! "Captain wants to see everyone, so I had to come here to tell everybody, but then, I saw you in this corner, shivering and screaming like a baby!"

"I'M NOT A BABY! YOU'RE A DICK ELLIOT!" You quickly used your hands to cover stop non-stop mouth. You hoped, oh you hoped! He didn't hear the 'YOU'RE A DICK' part. Well, too bad… Apparently he heard it. Pretty well actually, what made you run as fast as you could to your captain's room. After stepping in, you quickly hided yourself behind Break. Since he was also a commander, you were safe with him. Or so you thought.

"So~ Ally-chan, why did you two take so long to come here?" Sharon asked, with a warm smile.

Although Sharon had this sweet face and a very weak appearance, she was one powerful captain. Sometimes, when she got drunk, or just angry, she would turn into something really scary.

"I'm so sorry! Elliot is a completely useless commander, even Oz would do a better job in his place." You smirked, using Break as a body guard.

"I'M NOT USELESS!" he shouted, with an 'I'll kill you for sure' glare.

"YOU TWO, SHUT UP!" Sharon shouted, making everyone in the room shiver. See? She was scary. "Well, I called you all here to say, we're almost in Pandora Islands. So, I want you all to do some exploration." She warmly smiled. To someone, who was shouting in a very scary way some seconds ago, smile like this… You weren't sure if you could be relieved or worried. "Just have fun, since we can't explore many times." Forgetting all about your captain's weird mood changes, you couldn't help but get really excited. Who wouldn't? You could, finally, buy some Donuts and get new adventures.

Well, that didn't last longer. "And since Ally-chan and Elliot get along so well, they'll go together! Isn't it fun?"

HELL NO! You really wanted to scream and by the face Elliot was making, you could perfectly see he was thinking the same as you. But hell, when Sharon said something well… Let's just say she wouldn't take it back, not even in millions of years.

* * *

><p>You two walked, side by side in silence. You bought some donuts – It was extremely difficult, making Elliot agree in this one, but hell you really love your donuts - and explored a little, not to talk about your now eaten Donuts, the ones that made some really hard exploration in your stomach. You were really happy with this, but still you wanted to know why in the hell he helped you.<p>

"Hum... Major Idi- I mean Elliot, why did you help me behind there? I mean, you aren't the type that, well, loves to help the others. Maybe Oz and Reo are, but you? And why me, above all people?" Oddly, this innocent question of yours made him froze in the place.

Silence, was all that could be heard, a really creepy silence. Both stood there, you were peeking at him and he was staring at the ground. You wanted to tell what he was thinking, but you couldn't, not because you couldn't read his thoughts - of course you couldn't, unfortunately you weren't a mind reader, which would be madly cool - but because he's bangs were in front of his face.

After few seconds, he opened his mouth "…I thought you would understand, but I was right after all. You're nothing but an idiot who won't ever understand the reason." After calmly saying this in a low tone that sounded more like a whisper, he returned to the ship. Or so you thought.

You didn't really understand this. What did he mean with 'you would understand'? Understand what? Are you missing something here?

"Hey! You little donut girl, come here!"

You looked at the girl, who was incredibly similar to Alice. They could even be twins! The only difference was her hair, it was snowy white. She stood there smiling, holding a little white bunny in her arms. "So, you have some love problems. I see~" She giggled, warmly looking at her to her bunny, or was she looking at you?

"Wait... Wait, wait, WAIT! Love!?" After thinking a really short while about what she was trying to say with 'love' you realized, something that you really didn't like. At all! "No! No, no, no! That's impossible! He's just a-" You stopped a little to think in a very good insult, but since many, many bad things were appearing in your head, and so you couldn't choose which one would fit him better, you decided to keep going. "-all the bad things you can come with, dick of a commander!" You added with pride.

She laughed a little, and then placed her hand on the top of your head.

"Think a little about what I just said to you, and go talk with him, you seem to like him a lot! Maybe more than what you think. By the way for the flowers, I put in your bag, you have to pay me 1000$" She softly smiled, much like the same your captain does. "Now them, PAY me!" Okay, so she was way worse than Alice and maybe, just maybe worse than Sharon-sama.

Well, you just returned to your ship, but you couldn't forget what the White Girl said about 'love troubles'.

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! HE CAN'T BE POSSIBLY IN-"<p>

"Love?" Someone completed your sentence.

Oh no. No, no, no! You really had to start thinking without TALKING! This already brought you troubles in the past, so why wouldn't you just learn!

"I'm sorry Elliot, but I was just thinking and- " Realization! "Wait! How did you know I was about to say that… YOU'RE A MIND READER!"

"I didn't. And what the hell is a min reader anyway? Just, forget it!" He sighed. "As I was saying I didn't know, but now I do, idiot." He mumbled. Instead of his, so famous, angry look, he looked just… sad.

"… I wanted to... Ask you… Me... You… Help…" You hoped he could understand what you said, or at least tried to say, because neither you could.

He laughed a little, what was really STRANGE. So 1st he helps you and now he laughs? The Armageddon was near!

"I really hate you idiot." So, if he said 'I hate you', why did you feel something on your lips?

Kiss… He was kissing you. Okay. WHAT THE HELL!? Was he really doing this? Was he really kissing you? Too many questions!

When your brain, somehow, started to work again you tried to resist, but slowly you gave in. He was a damned professional kisser. Elliot wins this assault, and so when you were enjoying this, for your displeasure he broke apart.

"Or, should I say' I love you', idiot." He laughed again and started to walk away.

"I-I-I HATE YOU TOO DICKHEAD!" You screamed, but in your mind you were saying 'I love you too Elliot'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **18/09/2012 - **Correcting this was depressing... seriously depressing. Oh well, it may still have mistakes.


End file.
